Digital cameras are in widespread use. Images captured by digital cameras are typically stored as electronic files. The electronic files can be stored and managed in computers or other display apparatuses. Digital photo frames are display apparatuses primarily used for displaying and appreciating digital images photographed by the digital camera users. Digital photo frames have many advantages over conventional paper albums, including having a large memory for storing the digital images, and ability to change digital images, background and music at any moment.
Referring to FIG. 4, a block diagram of a circuit layout of a typical digital photo frame is shown. The typical digital photo frame 10 includes a power circuit 11, an image processing circuit 12, an image memory 13, and a display screen 14. The image memory 13 is configured to store digital images to be displayed. The image processing circuit 12 is configured to read the digital images stored in the image memory 13 and adjust the color and size of the images.
The power circuit 11 outputs an operation voltage to the image processing circuit 12. The image processing circuit 12 reads the images from the image memory 13, adjusts the color and size of the images, and provides the adjusted images to the display screen 14. The adjusted images are displayed on the display screen 14.
The typical digital photo frame 10 further includes a power on/off button (not shown) for users to turn the typical digital photo frame 10 on or off. If users forget to turn the digital photo frame 10 off, the digital photo frame 10 may be display images without anybody to appreciate and wasting energy.
In addition, the typical digital photo frame 10 does not support a monitor function. Multi-functional digital photo frames are demanded to meet the growing needs of consumers.
It is desired to provide a new digital photo frame and a method for driving the digital photo frame to overcome the above-described deficiencies.